full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel in the Moonlight pt.3
Synopsis Later that day when Peter and Jean returned to Talbot Hall, they hear a conversation between Sir John and another revealed to be the girl from the food court. She was attempting to convince Sir John to return to Germany join her pack there while bad mouthing the new wolves here including Peter. This however angers Sir John and politely asks her to leave. She does but not before giving Peter a vicious glare as she leaves the house. After apologizing to Sir John, the two siblings learn that Laura was a wolf that Sir John trained three years ago while in Germany, and that she's still the same as before. Later on that night, Alpha was making his way through the trees in forest that Rachel told him to meet her in. Finally he found the place Rachel told him about, a old house that looked like it was abandoned for years. There waiting for him was Rachel who revealed that the house was once her family home before her family was burned alive with her as the only survivor. Ever since she has been looking for the Immortal Fangs in order to gain the strength needed to avenge her family. However once a blade has accepted someone, the owner either needs to relinquish the blade of their own will, or die. Alpha tries to talk sense to Rachel but she doesn't care as the moonlight transforms her into her werewolf form. She goes on the attack with her blade, the Red Death while explaining her swords powers. It can shoot energy swords and lightning that carries a poison that kills mortals on contact. For immortal beings such as werewolves, it leaves the victims immobilize, but only temporarily. The two continue to battle with their fangs as Rachel overpowers Alpha due to his lack of experience with his sword. While hiding in the trees, Alpha remembers the advice of Maria where he should study his opponent for weaknesses. Thanks to that he is able to counter attack by using his blade to control small objects to distract and make Rachel more angry and sloppy. Finally he tries to attack from above but misses. He's attacked again by Rachel as she tries to pump more into out of him about the blades and giving her his sword. Alpha says he's already told her everything and that he won't surrender the Gravity Fang. Rachel goes for the finishing blow, only for Alpha to subconsciously block the attack with a huge boulder. Before the battle can continue, Laura attacks Alpha with the intention of killing him, and making Sir John return to Germany with her. Rachel defends Alpha while saying she hates those who interfere with her fight just in time for Werewolf Hunters to attack leading to Alpha and Rachel making a break for it. Deeper in the forest, Alpha and Rachel are doing their best to evade the heavy gunfire from the HMVs driven by the Hunters. Rachel attempts to destroy the vehicles but Alpha is unable to due to thinking that Christie might be in one of them. Suddenly a pink bolt hits the vehicles sending them and it's drivers flying. As Alpha goes to check on the Hunters, Rachel grills him for being kind to the ones trying to kill them. She is joined by Sarah revealed to be the one behind the energy blasts and going by the name Titania to a stunned Alpha. Major Events *Peter awakens the Gravity Fang's true powers via Blood Pact. *Sarah returns to the pack Category:Chapters